


Old Souls and Older Scars

by Broken_fangirl_2002



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Old Souls, Old scars, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_fangirl_2002/pseuds/Broken_fangirl_2002
Summary: auradon will never really understand them, not truly, with there old tired eyes, the look that even the adult heroes who lived through there parents torcher could truly get. but they see them the scars at first its the obvious ones a long thin scar on mals right cheek, the slash mark through Jay's lip.then they see the more hidden ones, if you look in the right light Carlos has fingermarks on his neck, he says it from being strangled if you see evie without any makeup she has stitches marks on her forehead.the scars are proment but the trama is hidden buryed under the anger and agresshion. Carlos flinches any time someone is angry if they start to yell he covers his head and curls up, Mal doesnt make eye contact she always looks just behind you, Jay cant stop him self from stealing, Evie has never said a good think about her self she belives she is ugly and useless.once you start to pull back the layers the AK might find something that was much more then they barend for





	Old Souls and Older Scars

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter was edited and fixed up by @SpikedTea thank you so much for fixing it up and making it readable

It was no secret that the Isle of the Lost was cruel. Saying the Isle was cruel was like saying the sky was blue. The real truth was that no one on the mainland knew just how bad it was. How bad it could get. How the Isle made innocent children criminals.

“You and your pathetic excuse for a child are banished or fear my wrath,” Maleficent yelled at the evil queen. Maleficent's cold hands touching the young princesses blue hair before pulling at it until she screamed out in pain, then pushing the little girl to the pavement. The Evil Queen collected her six-year-old daughter and fled. Mal loved to see the princess run. Mal's green eyes lit with excitement as to have been a part of something such as this. “Don't just stand there, let's go,” Maleficent then pushed Mal out of her stance, and they walked back to the house.

Just like every other time, her mother had ruined her happiness.

The views from her bedroom were nothing to be happy about. She could see everything, but she could also see the mainland.As Mal saw it, they had abandoned her, left her and everyone to rot.

Over the years the bright green eyes she had as a young girl faded. Jay had brown eyes as did Carlos, not that she would ever admit to looking, but there was a difference between the two eye colors. Jays' were like dark chocolate they had a spark of mischief that always rested in them, Carlos' slightly lighter and held every emotion in them.

 

Its one of the many things that made them different, made them opposites.Jay's eyes held mischief and Carlos' held terror. Mal, although she would never ask, wondered what her eyes held, could you read her every thought in them? She would think about the little princess, her dark eyes that were filled with tears as she fled her own birthday party and never returned.

Mal had this thing for looking at peoples eyes, who she trusted (that being a whole of one person, Jay) was dictated by what she thought of their eyes.

They had a thing for getting themselves in these sorts of messes, Mal and Jay; they couldn't fight all of their attackers no matter how much he believed they could. Mal's face was already bleeding. (She had gotten hit the cut ran from the right of her forehead through her nose to the middle of her left cheek. ) She was already wiping the blood out of her eye when Carlos joined the mix. Catching their attackers from behind and giving them all enough time to run off.

“How did you find us,” Jay asked as Carlos handed Mal an old bandage cloth.

“I didn't mean to I was searching for somethin', and I happened across the two of you biting off more than you could chew,” Carlos had this old sort of way of talking, and he smelt so heavily of cigarette smoke. Most blamed it on the fact that he didn't hang out with anyone, and his mother had such control over his life.

“What were you looking for?" Jay mused which threw Mal off. Jay didn't care about anyone why was he asking this nobody what it was he was looking for?

“If you must know I lost my lighter, I was looking for some sort of replacement,” Carlos shrugged lighters were not hard to come by around the Isle Mal wonder why the boy who lived in hell hall was looking for a lighter close to the docks, “I should get on my way.” Carlos then sprints off.

Jay and Mal are only twelve. They're all only twelve how can it be that Jay has to swipe whiskey along with a cloth to clean up the long bleeding gash on Mal's face?

When she gets home, her mother doesn't care she barely bats an eye at the cut.

It never heals properly, it breaks open and bleeds a couple more times, it leaves a long, thick line on her face. She grows used to the scar. It's not the first one and it won't be the last not by a long shot.

Jay's father cuts a gash through Jay's lips when he speaks back one evening, punches the boy when he doesn't bring home anything of value, sends him to live on the street when he breaks his leg and can't steal properly.

Carlos' mother makes him sleep in a closet that gives him nightmares and wounds with nothing more than an old blanket that Carlos found for himself, Carlos is terrified of his mother, she likes it that way, she likes having him under her thumb.

When Carlos is twelve and Jay is fourteen they start talking, not really talking but short conversations in the classes they share. After about three months of that, they make a deal, and they have sex in the janitor's closet in dragon hall for the first time. It's nothing more than that, but when Carlos turns thirteen Mal brings him into their group he sits under them.

There are no feelings really. Jay and Carlos' relationship is not something that warrants feeling.

What use do they have for feelings? Mal just needs someone else to help her rule. Carlos is smart he knows more than anyone can tell, so he makes plans, crafts machines, he's never seen without a cigarette in his left hand (He needs his right hand for work.) or resting on his lower lip, some say it makes him look dangerous others say it will just mean he's as crazy as his mother is. He smokes anyway, sometimes if Mal is grilling someone she'll take the end of Carlos' cigarette and burn it on their palm. It leaves a perfect circle burned into the person skin.

The same sort of marks rests all over Carlos wrist and neck, no one asks, no one has to, Cruella is also never seen without her long cigarette holder.

Evie waltzes into their life and doesn't leave, she's a force of nature. Growing close with Carlos first then forced allies with Jay and Mal after they're sent to find something Mal's mother has sent her for, after that she's there.

She sits next to Carlos while Mal stays on her throne and Jay next to her, Evie sits with Carlos. She's so smart she can flirt her way out of any mess and when it comes down to it, Mal is jealous of her skills.

But she's too talented to let her make allies with someone else, no matter how petty Mal can be, she's not dumb. Neither is the blue haired princess, they're not friends they're Allies. To survive to a bigger purpose Evie wants to be on the strong side when their generation takes over, and she has her in with Carlos, Mal hates to admit it, but she needs Jay, and Jay is much too attached to Carlos (no matter what he will tell you) Evie's going nowhere. She's smart, she found her in.

She found the boy who no one loved and gave him attention and friendship.

“Watch my back,” Mal called to Carlos as she darted out from a cold allay way, she was trying to beat Jay in their petty competition to steal the best thing. Carlos sat on top of a dumpster with a cigarette in his thin hands blowing the heavy smoke out as the rush of nicotine hit his head he lazily watched Mal as she dove in and around to get what she had targeted.

 

“I don't know why you bother with this, Gaston Jr would have handed it over if you told him to,” Carlos called as they headed back to the hideout the four of them had made. Carlos, although a very good thief himself saw little to no point to it, the four ran the children of the Isle they had everyone under their thumbs, so he just took what he wanted.

 

“It's about the thrill of the hunt Carlos ask your boyfriend about it some time,” Mal huffed, Jay and Carlos were not dating really, unless you could call verbal abuse that led to having sex a relationship, they were simply allies both having something to gain from the relationship. For Carlos, it was protection he was weaker and smaller, hell he was a whole two years younger so hiding with the older kids kept him safe. For Jay, it was that Carlos was small, from what Mal could see Jay got some sort of thrill out of toying with people smaller than he was.

 

“I would rather not,” Carlos spoke through the smoke of his cigarette.

 

“I don't know why I bother to bring you,” Mal scoffed as they reached the hideout, and she tossed the rock up at the sign gaining them entrance into the little space.

 

“Something about wanting an upper hand on Jay,” Carlos tossed the butt of his cigarette onto the ground stomping it out with the heel of his beaten up combat boots before joining Mal in walking up the stairs to be greeted with the sight of Jay, shirtless, being stitched up by the group's little princess, Evie.

 

“What did you do now,” Carlos rolled his eyes, Mal didn't truly care, she walked over to the table where Jay had left the best thing he had swiped that day.

 

“Was down on the docks,” Jay grimaced as Evie poured whiskey over the long gash, the stitches would stop the bleeding, and the whiskey would stop the cut from getting infected but it would leave yet another nasty scar on Jay's torso.

 

“You're a moron,” Carlos shook his head flopping down onto the old gray thing they believed was once a couch, and that was the purpose it served in the hideout.

 

“Smart ass,” Jay called back as they traded insults.

 

“Fuckwad”

 

“Bastard”

“Common thief,” that one always shut Jay up, no amount of swearwords or insults could top 'common thief' they all did what they did best co-exist. Mal drew up her new designs on the far side of the room. Evie finished stitching up Jay and started to work on the pieces she had collected from the dump. Jay started to pull things out of his pockets assuming them value in his head. Carlos slept on the couch as he knew he would not be sleeping that night.

"Jay if you keep fussing I'm not going to do it properly," Evie scowled pushing Jay back from Carlos as she worked over his body. Carlos was unconscious, and his back was covered in cuts but Evie was focused on the deep ones pulling her needle and thread through the skin to close the long deep cut that started near the base of his neck to the bottom of his rib cage. Jay had found him left for dead, used, mutilated, and abandoned.

Mal watched as Jay moved away from Evie finding himself on the other side of the passed out boys body, Jay did the first thing ever that Mal couldn't understand, he took Carlos' hand holding it in both his hands. Jay rubbed his fingers over the back of Carlos' hand as he watched Evie work. 

Carlos had burns all over his body from his mother but one that he had that was worse then the rest was on his lower back his mother had burned into him a date June 14th, it was Carlos' birth date. Not that Carlos was one for celebration, but he may be one of the few on the Isle who knew what his birth date had been. Him and Evie, no one else bothered to keep track. 

Mal sat nearby watching over she hadn't thought of them as friends, that was for Auradonians, but they where her allies and she had made a promise to protect them.

"They are protected by my hand," Mal grimaced looking over the room, she sat on her throne in Dragon Hall the whole school knelt before her, "and to show you all just what that means," Mal snapped her fingers, and the man was dragged out. The man who had raped and assaulted Carlos, he was forced onto his knees by Mal's henchmen, "this man disobeyed my hand, almost killed one of my allies. Any last words?" Mal took the rusted old switchblade from beside her throne and placed her foot on the man's back.

 

"Don't do this I beg your mercy," He tried.

 

"What mercy?" Mal laughed.

 

The man was dragged from the room moments later. Carlos pulled out his cigarette and lit it up blowing the thick clouded air into the lunchroom of Dragon Hall.

 

"He's dealt with," Mal told her allies,

 

"You made quite the example of him," Jay commented stealing a puff of Carlos cigarette as they looked over the lunch room, louder than normal, Isle kids thrived off of things like this.

 

"I needed to, they seemed to think my power was slipping, he seemed to think it had slipped enough that he attacked one of my right hands," Mal pushed her shoulders back leading them over to her throne sitting leaning on the right arm, Jay stood next to her while Evie and Carlos took their seats at the table below.

"Mother why should I go to Auradon? What do I have there? Everything I control is right here," Mal asked as she followed her unwavering mother around their small home, in hopes to convince her otherwise.

"I gave you that control missy, you will do as I say," Maleficent snapped, turning around, slapping her daughter backhanded across the right cheek, snapping her finger one of her henchmen gave her the cold black whip, "I've given you everything."

Mal fell to the ground with her mother's push; she knew better than to move, as her mother whipped her with the torture device. It had become her punishment tool for training her daughter. Mal felt the old, and not quite healed wounds, break open once more as the warm blood starts to cover her back.

Once her mother was done, she said only one thing, "You will go to Auradon, you will steal me that wand, and if you fail to do either of these things that will not be the worst that I can do to you," and like that she's gone.  Once sure her mother was gone, Mal went to get up, opening the door to her room, and peeling her black top, which was stuck to her back due to her own blood, off. Jay would be at the window, any second now.

"This is bullshit," he comments as he climbs in, Carlos is right behind him, Evie's mother likely isn't done with her punishment, "you as well?" he asks. Mal could see Jay had blood dripping down his back and his lip was bleeding. Carlos had a gash across his cheek, along with a burn on his neck. 

"Once we do what they want, they'll stop this, they'll be proud," Mal says, she's not trying to convince the boys, not anymore anyway.

Evie wasn't seen again until the car arrived. She had her long-sleeved blue leather jacket wrapped tightly around her, her mother's long fingers were curled over her shoulders. Mal's mother had given her an old spell book, Evie's had given her a mirror. They sat in quiet for a couple of moments, then Jay spoke up.

"Do you think the bandages will hold long enough or are we scaring some preppy princesses and pathetic princes?" Jay teased, they had all done quick patch jobs on each other's cuts. Carlos' was simply washed out, and Evie had started to cover the redness of the cut, to make it look older, as if it didn't happen that day.

"I guess we'll find out won't we?" Mal grinned. 

"Welcome to Auradon," Ben smiled, he looked too nice to be trusted really. Mal was first, she was expected to be, she knew Evie and Carlos wouldn't dare try to speak before she did. There were rules for being lower. Jay could speak over her, but he let her scan it out first. "I'm Ben, son of Queen Belle and King Adam, next in line to the throne. This is Audrey-."

"- His girlfriend, daughter of Sleeping Beauty," Mal tensed, she knew the girl existed. Her mother talked about how she would love nothing more than to take the sleeping princesses' daughter and make her a villain, but seeing her in person made this all much more real.

"There has to be a better way to get the wand," Mal huffed, she was pacing the room as Evie patched up Jay. It was the first day and they hadn't done anything yet, she guessed they could brush it off as they first wanted to acclimate and become informed, but underneath she didn't know what to do next. 

"Mal come on I have to treat the whip marks from yesterday," Evie sighed, she was used to the musing, the pacing, she had been their healer since she no longer was banished. 

"Fine" Mal pulled off her thin grey tee shirt so she was just in her bra, a secondhand crappy off grey thing that basically did what it was supposed to but only barely. She hated sitting with only her bra on even though she was very comfortable with Carlos, Jay, and Evie. This comfort she felt with them made it almost worse, she knew what they looked like under there crappy clothing. Jay and Carlos were both ripped, Jay in a jock way while Carlos was studlier. Evie had an essentially flat stomach and nice breasts, her skin was also almost completely clear of scarring. 

"She must have been very mad," Evie's fingers lightly wiped away the crusted blood, drawing her callused fingers over the new whip lines. 

"She wasn't happy, I should have watched my tongue," Mal scolded herself looking around the pink room Evie and she would be living in for their stay in Auradon. She was perched upon Evie's bed while Jay laid on her bed on the other side of the room. Carlos sat at the foot of the bed crossed legged, he was pulling apart some computer Jay had stolen.

"I doubt that would have changed much," Evie commented but kept on with her work, laying bandage after bandage out. She had acquired rubbing alcohol, she couldn't find any whiskey, so she was using that to wash up the messy wounds.

"You're probably right," Mal shook her head, then clapped her hands pulling the attention of the guys to her "Game plan: if we can't just swipe the wand, what's our next plan?"

"I guess we'll have to blend in for a bit, get more information. Carlos, how do you feel about breaking into the system?" Jay asked Carlos gave him a glare.

"That sort of security? I've only been hacking for about three hours. If I were to attempt it now, I could leave a trail even then who else would try to hack into the museum security system? After years of having no issues an alarm goes off and then the system gets attacked, it would lead right back to us." Carlos shakes his head reaching into his bag; he had four cartons of cigarettes stuffed in there and he reached for one. "Do you think they'll smell it?" he asks reaching for his grey lighter.

 

"No clue just open a window," Jay shrugs, "we get in with people, find things out. They may hate us for who our parents are but, Evie and I are extremely good at making people like us," Jay tells Mal.

"We have to make sure that people think we're harmless to start. No one is telling us anything if we act like criminals," Evie reminds them,"which means... Carlos, no smoking in front of the Auradonians. Jay, don't carry your knives or any other kind of weapon, and refrain from stealing as well. Mal, just don't go all crazy dictator on someone."

 

"So get in from underneath, that's the plan then," Mal scratches her arm, everyone gives her a curt nod.

 

"It's the best we got," Jay bites his lip.

  
  


"Jay, you did really good in the game today," some girl flirted as she passed by Jay and Carlos, who were sat on the grass under an older looking tree.

"Jay, if you're going to attract so many popularity-hungry whores, you can go sit somewhere else," Carlos huffed, this was the tenth girl in the past hour and it was starting to get on his nerves. 

"I don't mean to, and you’re helping me study," Jay reminded Carlos pointing to the open history book in front of the two of them the page was on the story of Belle and her Beast. 

"You've answered one question correctly in the past hour, you’re going to need more than my help if you actually want to pass," Carlos shook his head helping Jay study was pointless. They would end up destroying the place once Mal's mother got ahold of the wand and then Carlos would go back to doing everyone's homework, they didn't often do tests in Dragon Hall. The teacher who did, never stayed in the room. So Carlos would just let everyone look off of his. 

"Because the questions are dumb," Jay argued, "who needs to know what King Adam’s father's name is, or what the horse, who took Queen Belle to the castle, was called? I know the story." 

"It's more than just knowing the story,"  Carlos shook his head, closing the history text and pulling out Jay's math homework placing it in front of the boy. "Finish five questions then I'll check your work." 

Carlos kept his head down and started to toy with his new project. He had stumbled across a robotics club one afternoon, when he had gotten lost, and basically yelled at them for doing everything wrong. He had sorta joined the club along the way. They didn't care about Carlos’ looks or bloodline just his brain, and hell Carlos could do shit. 

"What are you working on," Jay asked, Carlos peaked over, he had only done half of one question. 

"A hard drive. Focus on your work," Carlos scowled, and Jay turned back to the booklet. 

"What's the hard drive for?" Jay asked after two minutes. 

"There's a robotics club at the school there making a robot, and I started to help them."  Carlos rolled his eyes at the boy who couldn't focus on his own work for five seconds, but would be hyper-focused on someone else work. 

"You're really good with this technology thing," Jay commented,  "you should do more of it," 

"There isn't really a chance of that on the Isle, the only tech there is used and broken, but I do work on some stuff. Remember that machine I made that broke through the barrier for like two seconds?" Carlos reminded Jay, "that is about the extent of what I can make since we don't have new materials and no internet," Carlos likes one thing about being on the mainland more than on the Isle; here, he was talented.

Back at home, he was useless since he could barely fight (Take one look at him and compare him to Jay, and you would know he doesn't measure up.). He's not someone who can flirt really well and really doesn't get along with a lot of people. That doesn't matter here, not with the robotics team, they know he can program, hack, and rebuild machines. What more do they need?

"Your intelligence should matter more back home," Jay says off handedly, they don't really call it home and they don't talk about things like this. 

"It is how it is," Carlos brushes off.

Jay only gets three questions done before Mal comes over to join them, which means that is all Jay’s getting done. Jay knows Carlos will end up doing the rest of the work after Jay falls asleep, he hates that Carlos will do that to save him. Mostly he hates that he can't do it on his own, he’s not able to sit still long enough to focus. 

"Are we what our parents were? Or are we a product of our upbringing?" the White Queen asks the class. Jay and Mal are the only two of the VKs who share this class, philosophy. So far it had been thinking about fundamental things and making them different. "Yes Audrey?" 

"We are what our parents were; we are simply a product of them," she states, she seems too pleased with herself so Mal raises her hand.

"Mal what do you think?" 

"We are a product of our upbringing, yes, as Audrey said we are created biologically by them, but we dictate things after that. I choose if I get up in the morning, if I talk back, if I raise my hand, yes I could be doing all of this thinking 'what would my mother do' but that makes it my choice to be like my mother. If we were our parents, things would be much different," Mal thought through her words as she spoke in a tone that confused the whole class, it wasn't like her normal disinterested voice. 

"How so," the White Queen asked.

"For starts, Carlos is perfectly sane. If he was a copy of his mother, he would have gone mental by now," Mal comments. Jay nods his head rolling his eyes they both thought about the crazy old abusive hag that was Carlos' mother. 

"This also brings up another point, is evil born or is it created?" the White Queen asks.

'Created' Mal thinks, she knows everyone this class would call “Evil” and they were not born that way but they at some point had been made to be a villain and they embraced it. Mal knows in her heart that her mother isn't an evil mastermind, she’s a heartbroken child who threw a tantrum. Her mother is evil but, she hadn't always been. Jay's father, Jafar, was corrupted by power. Cruella was plagued with insanity. The Evil Queen was obsessive. They were not born evil they were turned evil, then they forced it upon their children. 

Mal isn't sure she wants what her mother wants for her anymore. Mal isn't sure of anything these days. 

Carlos has nightmares, 

Evie has self-image problems, 

Jay has problems paying attention to anything longer than two seconds, 

and Mal is just Fucked up.

They all know it, and they have no fucking clue what to do about it. 

The longer they’re in Auradon things change little by little. Jay and Carlos seem to be in more of a relationship than they ever had back on the Isle. Evie embraces her intelligence. Mal tries to be normal, she doesn't have to have all the power or any really. 

They all know it will go back to normal.

They know that nothing that happens in Auradon will be mentioned when whatever happens with the wand happens. Should their parents succeed, and they become their lackeys again, or they fail and the kids simply get sent back to the Isle of the Lost.

They know that's what they signed up for, but the days tick by faster and they want everything to slow down. 

"So tomorrow’s it then," Jay asked. They all sat for what seemed like the last time in the girl's room; Carlos was curled up his head resting on Jay's chest and the school's dog laying at their feet. The event they had set out to do, what they had been working towards, was tomorrow and the mood was somber. They knew everything would go back to how it had been, even if they did succeed. Nothing would change, just that they would have more land to run around on and people in prison. That’s all that would be changed, but not their parents. 

Carlos and Jay's relationship would go back to being purely physical. Love was for suckers anyways. 

Evie would play dumb once more, being smart wasn't attractive. 

Mal would rule over her people, but she was different now. Could she do what she was known for months ago? Could she cut men down? Make people cower? Did she have that skill anymore? Did she even want it? 

Carlos has PTSD and Anxiety from living in his mother’s trapped fur closet, it gives him terrible attacks; nightmares that never seem to end and times where he just can't seem to breathe. He scratches at his own skin until it bleeds, and he doesn't know when his next attack will be. 

Evie has two eating disorders and depression. She’s never happy with herself she can't even look in the mirror some days. Some days she can't even get out of bed; her tears send her to sleep and she has trouble eating anything. Her journal tells of how many troubles she truly has. 

Jay has ADHD and Dyslexia (along with Dyscalculia) he struggles with school and from that he seems to have anger management problems, he lashes out at anyone, and his only reasoning is he doesn't get it. 

Mal has delusions along with PTSD and ADHD. She knows that she’s only got this far in school because of Carlos, and she can't stop seeing her mother even though she knows she’s only a lizard now. 

But they're working on it, Carlos and Jay's relationship seems to keep them both stable. Carlos helps Jay with school and Jay stays by his side. He knows what to do when Carlos breaks down. Since Carlos knows that Jay now knows what to do, he’s been having less breakdowns.

Evie finds solace in both Jay and Carlos, but also an Auradonian student by the name of Doug. He’s funny and always has a snack on hand. They do school work together, but they also talk. 

Mal finds the three of them to be really helpful; they each know a bit of what she's going through. Dating Ben is hard for her, though. He doesn't really understand. He tries, but he can't ever quite figure it out. 

Mal sees that with the rest of the Auradonian kids too, they don't know how to handle them. They don't know what to do when Carlos has a breakdown or when Jay lashes out. They don't get why Evie throws up her meals sometimes or why Mal runs her fingers through her hair and pulls at the long purple strands until she stops shaking. 

The Fairy Godmother helps them cope they all see she feels guilty; it's her magic that kept them there, her magic that made them end up like this. 

Belle confides in her son:

_ "I wish we would have done something years ago." She says looking over Carlos’ unconscious body, he worked himself up so much he had to be sedated. She looks over his body. He’s got burn marks everywhere,  _

_ "What do you mean?" Ben asked his mother. _

_ "Roger and Anita begged us to bring Carlos over from the Isle told us he was in danger living with Cruella and he could be good if they raised him right and kept him out of her grasp. Don't think you’re the only one who believes the children are a product of their upbringing, not their blood," Belle explained she looked almost teary-eyed now. "Your father told them that if they did it for one they would have to bring over all the rest of the kids and there weren't enough people willing to raise them, so it became all or nothing. The Charmings were very much against it and Aurora’s mother would not have Maleficent’s daughter where her granddaughter was. Your father agreed even though he had been considered a villain at one point in his life.” _

  
  



End file.
